Asking the Question
by Whistle Mist
Summary: Ben knew that Jay was trying to impress Harry, but this wasn't what he expected.


**I own nothing**

* * *

Jay had sometimes forgotten that knocking was a thing here. Instead, he walked right into Ben's office without care and sat down in the chair looking a little nervous. He looked at Ben who had stopped writing something on a notepad.

"Hey, Jay," Ben said back smiling at his friend. "Something I can do for you?"

"Yeah. Uh, can I talk to you about the next kids coming to Auradon?" Jay asked sitting up as he leaned over a bit. "Do you know what dating is on the Isle?"

"Yeah, Mal told me," Ben nodded. He had also been kidnapped until he had been saved before talking to Uma via video chat about what she wanted. Ben knew the kids had been desperate to get off the Isle. That had been made clear when he was spending time with them- okay he had been tied up but he could hear the excitement of being free, to feel the grass, to feel the sun and that… made him feel horrible. "Is this about Uma and the others? I can promise you that they're coming over here to have the same chance as you guys."

"Yeah, that's awesome an all and I'm like so ready for others to have a chance but… you ever screw up a relationship?" Jay asked suddenly. "Like what if it was a just for fun but you wanted it to be real?"

"Wait, what?" Ben put down his pen. It was clear his friend needed his attention and help. Setting his stuff aside. "I think you need to explain this a little more."

"I was kinda seeing… Harry before I left the Isle." Jay said and looked at Ben to see his reaction as if waiting for a yell or something. "You know like kissing and stuff."

Ben nodded. He had noticed Jay's attraction to both men and women. "Did you two have a bad falling out? Is that what's bothering you?"

"No, we didn't break up because we sorta, kinda, weren't together but we were together?" jay looked like he confused himself. is head he sighed. "We couldn't date. Not on the isle. It kinda just a… we're we something but not a couple."

"Do you still have feelings for him, Jay?" Ben asked gently. "Maybe you still want to be with him but your not sure how?"

"Yeah! We're not there anymore ya know! I kinda want to see if he wants to go on that date thingy you and Mal did," Jay grinned. "You know… before we tried to take over Auradon,"

"Well, their arriving today, maybe you can talk to him later? Before everyone has to be in their dorms? Or if you let them get settled in you can talk to him at lunch?" Ben offered. "It would give you two a chance to talk and to work things out."

"Yeah, I think that would help. Tomorrow," Jay got up before sitting back down. "Hey, Ben, when you asked Mal out and you sang to her, how did you feel?"

"In love, but I was under a spell…" Ben trailed off. He shook his head. "Why?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe when I asked him out, not like you did, but you think he'd say yes?"

"I can't say," With a sad smile he looked at his friend. "It really up to how both of you feel."

"I guess. Well, I'll give it a shot, see if I can get him to talk to me."

* * *

The next day Ben had gone to eat lunch with the others. He looked around, noticing that Jay was nowhere to be seen. Looking around he frowned. Uma, Harry, and Gil were at all their table trying to eat as much food as they could. He had to stop Gil from stuff a loaf of bread down his shirt, where did he get that anyways?! When there was a loud noise of a band playing.

Suddenly the marching band came in, the flag dancers and cheerleaders were all tumbling around with cheers and they were coming right for their table. Everyone at the table had their eyes wide. Uma was reaching for her shell, Gil was still eating, Harry looked confusing his gray eyes wide and bright thanks to all the eyeliner and eyeshadow.

Suddenly the marching band parted as they danced as Jay was standing there with a grin. He walked straight up to Harry who was still being still but he looked up at the other VK confused before Jay got down on one knee.

"Harry Hook," Jay started out pulling a box out from behind his back. "Will you-"

"Oh my God," Ben jaw dropped open as he was internally screaming. 'This isn't what I mean Jay!'

"-Go on a date with me?" Jay opened the box to show bedazzled red and black hook with the initials HH on them.

Harry's eyes widened seeing the hook as he snatched it up fast looking it over as if mesmerized, only the VKs know how deeply obsessed the pirate was with hooks. He looked back at Jay still struggling on what to say. He looked at his friends

Uma who was giving him a look 'Well?! What are you waiting for! Say Yes!'

And Gil was still eating grapes with that stupid smile on his face.

Looking back Harry glared around at the many people looking at it before pocketing the hook. "Alright, but you no take backs,"

The whole cafeteria erupted into cheers as Ben just sat there thinking that of all things to ask someone out a bedazzled hook was not something he ever thought would work. 

* * *

**It's cute okay?! And I like the ship! XD**


End file.
